


Hope's Street Murderer. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Creepy, Detectives, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good versus Evil, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Platonic Cuddling, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "Hah, you finally found your culprit. I'm proud of you, Nagito. I love you."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 56





	Hope's Street Murderer. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> tw // descriptions of dead bodies, fatal injuries and blood
> 
> detective nagito coming thru

One of the most difficult cases yet, set in Hope's Street.

Nagito Komaeda, one of their best detectives, was called into the office early in the morning. His car pulled into the street, his hands still warm from his cup of coffee. Entering the building and heading to the office, he prepared for whatever was on its way.

"Sit down." His boss commanded, Nagito complying without a word.

"We have a new case in Hope's Street, it's around three hours from here. There's been a lot of murders and deaths in general. We've had a few other detectives go and try to have a look but they've just been killed like the rest. We want you to travel there and try it out for yourself."

Komaeda's eyes widened at the explanation, realizing he could most likely die from this task. His boss continued, "I know you're worried but you are in fact our best detective. You've survived the impossible, please give it a go."

After a few case files were shown, Nagito was ready to leave for the investigation. He hopped into his car, navigating home to get his things and then beginning the three-hour drive before the night was scheduled to approach. Anxious the entire ride, he watched the road fully alert.

Hope's Street, the eery neighborhood home to many dodgy individuals. There had been so many murders all rumored to be by the same person. No clues to who the guilty could be, any police attempting to question them were usually killed and found in the same area.

It was strange, the victims were found all over the place meanwhile those in authority were discovered in the same constant place - an alleyway. Always deceased in the same method as well, a slice to the throat.

Komaeda's headlights came upon mist as soon as he entered the neighborhood. A stomach-turning feeling already flooding into him just from the looks of this area. It was empty, houses split far apart from each other and only silhouettes being spotted through the thick fog.

He had a home to stay in as his boss believed this case would take a while, he found the address and pulled into the driveway. Shaky hands, rapid panting with eyes darting everywhere; this place made him feel terrified.

Opening the car door, immediately being greeted with a damp breeze, Nagito retrieved his belongings from the back and grabbed the house keys. The key slotted in fluently, the door being unlocked and the male getting himself comfy.

He turned the heater on, the building warming up slowly and quickly removing the treacherous aura. Komaeda felt secure, the deadly butterflies in his stomach clearing out until he heard a few knocks coming from the entrance door.

He carefully stood up, feeling unsure about even revealing his face to anyone. Opening the door with a firm grip, he saw a polite-looking male that was around his age. Lime green eyes just like Nagito's, short brunette hair and he was nicely dressed.

"Hey, are you the detective here to investigate?" His voice was low but friendly.

Komaeda was surprised to know that someone already knew about his presence. "Yep, how did you know?"

"I overheard a group of elders talking about it, I'm Hajime Hinata by the way." He introduced himself, making the detective feel safe already. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nagito Komaeda."

The two talked for a second just discussing their interests, moving to the indoors slowly after. "I know this town does seem quite creepy, but I promise everyone here is sweet."

"I guess... Hey, um. Do you know anything about who the person behind the murders that have been going on?" Just from the question, Hajime's face dropped slightly and Nagito mentally noted that down. It was strange, Hinata was suspicious at some stages but totally open and friendly the other.

"No... I don't." For someone who knew so much about the individuals who lived here, he seemed totally clueless as to who the culprit behind the sudden deaths could be. Komaeda grew highly suspicious, however, that stupid friendly charm of Hajime's totally changed that.

"Oh, alright. It's just the murders are fairly weird, aren't they?" 

"Yeah, quite strategic though." It was strange how the atmosphere of the conversation had dropped immensely.

"Definitely, I'll have to go and hunt for them tonight as apparently the deaths are estimated to have happened around midnight," Nagito stated, most of the case reports had a text paragraph of when they estimated the death had commenced.

"Good luck with that, It's getting quite late now so I should probably get going." It was odd, the male was suddenly in such a rush to leave. 

"It was nice talking to you, see you Hajime." 

"See ya!" Hinata dismissed himself, leaving fairly swiftly.

Sighing slightly, Komaeda waited until exactly twelve to leave and hunt. He set an alarm, reading a few books or just exploring the house as he waited for the time to arrive. Eventually, the familiar beep began to play.

To Nagito's surprise, nothing actually happened the first night. It was just empty, a blank canvas. He hid in specific spots, walked around, no sign of any murder being committed or even any threats. 

He put the pieces together, which murderer would kill on the first night of a detective being in town? It would be a stupid move, the male had to give the culprit credit for thinking about that. Only getting a few hours of sleep, Komaeda still awoke early.

His fingers trailed the documents of paper he had set out when he first arrived, flipping through the pages and writing down notes of his experience so far. Nagito had heard a rumor of the fog being a tint darker when a murder was going to be attempted that night, he didn't necessarily believe it as it sounded like something out of a fairytale.

Some knocks could be heard from the front door once again, Komaeda opened the door and let Hajime in. The two settled opposite each other on the living room sofas.

"Did anything happen last night?" Hinata was quick to ask for any updates, it made the other male feel quite special that someone was finally interested in his duty.

"Nope, but then again it was smart to not kill someone on the first night of a detective being here."

"Yeah, they really thought it through, huh." Hajime's behavior from the first time they met was back, charming but still skeptical.

"Mhm. The fog never clears up, does it?" Nagito asked, noticing that the cloud consistency mist never even moved places, it was almost just a still painting.

"Nope, I haven't seen a single day without it." The brunette rested his chin on his hands, almost in a thinking motion as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's quite creepy, something out of a horror movie." They both chuckled, thinking of it as a joke even if it was something serious.

They discussed random topics for a while until coffee was being made and the aura of the room was as if they had been best friends for ages. The maroon liquid swirled with steam as the sun began to set.

"It's getting late already? I'll leave you to your detective duties, see ya." Hajime huffed, checking the clock on his watch and taking the final gulp of his drink.

"Alright." Nagito was slightly disappointed, time passes so fast when you're having the time of your life. They were already so close and had even discussed what they wanted to do in the future.

Hinata left, leaving the other male to prepare and wait for midnight. 

Eventually, the time came, the fog was almost tinted red and it made Komaeda feel absolutely terrified. Was it true? Was someone going to meet their final moments tonight? It was a nauseous feeling that had to simply be shrugged off.

Walking along the pavement, trotting through the deadly street. Nagito could almost swear he was seeing things from the corner of his eye, like silhouettes or bloodstains that on second glance would disappear.

And there he saw it. A female who looked in her twenties, running from something unrecognizable. She dashed into the alleyway that Komaeda was just a few steps away from. He decided to pick up some speed, maybe catching the culprit in the act.

His legs carried him to the alleyway and further down, hearing a blood-curdling scream and a thump. Anxiety overcame as any sounds of the woman's panting or panic went silent. It was deafening, a corner being turned and there laid her corpse.

A slash to the neck, no sign of a murder weapon, blood oozing everywhere, and a mortified expression imprinted onto her face. It was a horrific sight, the individual in responsibility was nowhere to be found.

Her originally blonde hair was stained with her own blood, laying on her back. Nagito froze; traumatized almost by the scene in front of him. He had to push his own panic aside and investigate the body.

Gathering the needed information, she was ruled dead on sight. Kaede Akamatsu, twenty-five years old, killed by the all too familiar Hope's Street murderer. 

Komaeda walked back to his temporary home with his head hung low, authorities currently dealing with the body, he had done all that he could. There was barely any evidence of who it could be, it felt terrible.

The visual of the corpse still in his mind, he slept with nightmares and constant shuffling out of fear.

Day three struck, Nagito barely even wanted to leave his bed but he had to. Groggily documenting what happened on paper, he skipped breakfast out of no appetite. Reading over what he had just written, it wrote:

'Victim's name is Kaede Akamatsu and she was killed in the alleyway, a slash on her neck and no sign of murder weapon or culprit. Akamatsu was originally seen running from someone unidentifiable who no one knows how they even caught up with the victim.'

Packing away the documents securely, a knock heard on the door. 

He was hesitant at first but Komaeda let Hajime in, explaining what happened and practically venting. They were sat next to each other on the couch.

"I swear, someone was chasing her from afar and they just- Caught up somehow! I was closer to the girl but she still somehow died and I lost track of the murderer."

"It's okay, somethings definitely up with that. Was there any evidence?" Hajime had a hand rested on the male's back, slowly moving it up and down in a pattern to comfort him. 

"Nope, nothing. Just the corpse and not even a slice of DNA or weapon."

"It's only been a few days, you will find out who it is. I believe in you." The brunette commented, his words like magic to Nagito who calmed down hastily.

"I hope so..." The originally distressed male sighed, leaning into Hinata who quickly embraced him. The two hugged for a bit before releasing each other, Komaeda being slightly flustered but thinking of it as nothing.

The duo went to the alleyway where the death had happened, only a few blood stains in place of where the body originally was. The scene still stuck in Nagito's head as much as he wanted to shrug it off.

"This is where it was... I was just around that corner." He pointed out the key details, Hajime listening attentively and scanning the area. 

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that and not even be awarded a slight clue." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, he had an upsetting expression and was gazing at the other.

"Why are you sorry? I mean, thanks for feeling pity but it's not your fault." Nagito suspiciously spoke, his arms crossed.

"Right." The brunette's voice was slightly lower than usual, almost in a whisper as he gazed his vision off of his friend.

The night arrived quickly, the detective sure that he was going to catch someone. He was wrong, the hours of the night all the way to the early morning were just blank spaces. No murders, no screams, no reports of suspicious activity.

Huffing sadly as he came back to his home, his bed quickly being pounced on. Stress was practically leaking out of Komaeda, clenching his blankets with his fist to try and calm down. He had never been so worried and anxious about a case.

He's only ever worried when it could risk his life, this was one of those times as he always felt unsafe. Always being out at night he could be labeled as a clear target.

This followed on for the next two weeks, Hajime and Nagito getting closer and closer with more and more bodies being found without a trace of the culprit. There wasn't even anyone to accuse - Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi's bodies being found in the same park as each other.

Both sliced on the neck, horrified or blank expressions on both of them. The color was drained from their face, pale and skeleton-like appearances. What was even creepier is that Komaru's brother, Makoto Naegi, was found deceased in the same method at the exact same location a few days later.

It was in a pattern, horrifying, and could only be solved if the murderer was caught in the act. This was one of the nights where the atmosphere was horrid, barely any of the population of the neighborhood left yet Nagito was still up for searching.

He quickly spotted someone running at the dot of midnight, a horrified expression planted onto his face as he was being chased. Komaeda dashed after them, almost on their tail as the chase continued with one extra person.

The murderer was oblivious to Nagito's presence, seeming focused on killing the poor blonde sprinting and screaming for his life.

Time felt as if it was in slow motion, the occasional flash of a knife in the silhouette's hand as it bopped up and down with the continuous jog. A dead-end was up ahead, the soon-to-be victim cornered and quickly slashed.

The culprit was stood right there, in front of the body, the detective stood directly behind. Oh my god. Is that... "Hajime?"

A shaky voice relieved he had finally caught them but still confused and almost hesitant to assume who it was. The figure turned its head, widened eyes and sure enough it was those familiar lime ones.

Those eyes had gone from comforting Nagito to this moment. They stood parallel to each other; both in surprise and pure mortification.

Hajime's eyes dropped down to the ground, an evil grin evaporating onto his face as his knife was dropped to the floor. Blood trickling off of his hands, he murmured in a demonic tone.

"Hah, you finally found your culprit. I'm proud of you, Nagito. I love you."


End file.
